Xenoblade Chronicles X (plot)
The events of Xenoblade Chronicles X take place over the course of twelve chapters. During these chapters, major events in the overlying story take place. Each chapter is usually represented in game as a Story Mission. The progression of the story is independent of side missions, although Affinity missions can only be accepted between chapters, not while the events of a chapter are ongoing. Prologue: Planet Mira The game begins showing two alien races fighting a massive battle over Earth in July 2054. Due to the imminent war, the Coalition government has launched the project Exodu, namely the Earthlife Colonization Project. The planet is left devastated and humanity seeks out new worlds in massive Ark Ships. Unfortunately, most of these Ark Ships are shot down while trying to escape Earth's gravitational field, and only a few make it out. After two years journeying through space, the aliens' pursuit forces find the White Whale, the American Ark Ship, and attack it as it approaches a planet called Mira. Thanks to the efforts of the military and Elma's superior, the attack is repelled; however, the fierce battle causes massive damage to the engine of the White Whale, and the Ark Ship crashes on the planet. Many of the cryogenically frozen humans aboard are ejected in escape pods, which then scatter over a wide area on the planet. Presumably as a safety precaution against an occupant awakening in a hostile environment, the pods keep their occupants in stasis until manually activated from the outside. Gameplay begins after Elma awakens Cross from one of these pods near Starfall Basin in Primordia on a stormy night. Soon afterwards, the duo encounters the Origin Blatta. After defeating it, they venture out of Starfall Basin. Upon exiting, the weather changes to a clear day. Cross and Elma then make their way to the entrance to New Los Angeles, where they encounter the Elder Grex and Novice Greges. After defeating the Greges, the duo enter New Los Angeles, the city that was being carried by the White Whale. As they enter the city, they see a broadcast of Maurice at BLADE Tower giving a briefing on the retrieval of the pods. Irina and Gwin then greet Elma, who subsequently introduces them to Cross. A dialogue follows, in which it is suggested that multiple pods were found in Starfall Basin, but Cross was the only survivor. After Irina and Gwin leave, the prologue ends. Chapter 1: New Los Angeles Upon entering the Industrial District, Elma and Cross see a Skell flying. The Skell is seen to be emitting smoke, before crashing not far from Elma and Cross's location. Immediately, a young girl, Lin, arrives and begins assessing the cause of the crash, as the pilot, Doug, emerges from the Skell in frustration. After assessing the Skell, Lin greets Elma and introduces herself to Cross. She then commands Doug to put the broken Skell away and joins the party as they head for the BLADE Tower, much to Doug's annoyance. The party flies to the Administrative District. During the flight, Lin discusses the progress of New Los Angeles and points out the different districts of the city. Upon reaching the BLADE Headquarters, the party is greeted by Nagi. The four enter the headquarters, where Nagi explains BLADE and its purpose. It is revealed that BLADE is searching for the remaining Lifeholds, which have humans in them. Cross, Elma, and Lin then leave BLADE Headquarters, and Elma and Lin give Cross a tour of the Administrative District. Chapter 2: The New Frontier Once the party enters to BLADE Headquarters, Nagi introduces them to the Frontier Net. They are then tasked with investigating the closest FN Site. They discover that the FN Site is being guarded by Volkampf, the Pursuer, which they battle. The party then installs the first Data Probe into the FN Site, activating the Frontier Net. Upon returning to BLADE, the party meets Vandham, who then commends their work. He and Elma then introduce Cross to the Divisions, at which point the player must choose Cross's affiliation. At this point, side missions become available at the Mission Board. Chapter 3: BLADE: Destiny Emancipators Vandham reports that a Skell that was being used by a Pathfinder team has broken down in southeast Primordia. He appoints Elma, Cross, and Lin to investigate the Skell and the Path Finder team. Upon arriving at the Skell, the party finds no sign of the team. Lin also notes that the Skell must have been wounded in battle, but the markings do not suggest wild animals. Lin then receives a Pathfinder signal from inside a nearby structure, but then detects numerous alien lifeforms. Elma notes the orderly, nonrandom nature of the lifeforms' movements, and deduces that they cannot be wild animals, but intelligent lifeforms. Elma, Lin, and Cross are subsequently confronted by two of these such lifeforms, revealed to be the Prone. After Elma tells the two Prone that she and her two partners are humans from Earth, the Prone immediately demand to know why she would be here. Elma realizes from this that they must have already encountered humans previously. The two Prone then attack the party, with the intent of killing all three. After defeating the two Prone, the party infiltrates the nearby structure, which is revealed to be a Prone base. Once they enter the base, they find the Path Finder team on the ground held at gunpoint by the base leader. The leader notices the party's approach and introduces himself as Glen'nar. He also states that humans have been intruding on their planet and should consequently be eliminated. Elma attempts to explain the circumstances of their arrival, including the crash of their spaceship, and asks that the Prone understand and tolerate their situation, but to no avail. Glen'nar proceeds to attack the party, accompanied by his two Prone Ruffians. After defeating Glen'nar, the party checks up on the Path Finder team, then begins to head back to New Los Angeles, although Lin is still concerned that an alien race is bent on destroying humankind on Mira. As they leave the base, they hear yelling from inside a storage unit nearby, as something is trying to escape the unit. The party suspects that it is another hostile lifeform, but nevertheless investigate, albeit with great caution. Suddenly, one compartment of the storage unit bursts open, spilling out several unknown items and a Nopon, Tatsu. As Tatsu rejoices about his freedom, Lin notices that he bears similarities to vegetables and wants to use him as one, prompting Tatsu to lash out at her, especially since the Prone would tease the Nopon for looking similar to vegetables. He mentions his race to Elma and confirms that they are not hostile. He eventually allies with the party, although he is wary of Lin, as she will occasionally joke about cooking him throughout the game. He then introduces the party to a Nopon creation, the Follow Ball, which then becomes available for Cross to use. The party decides to take Tatsu with them to introduce to Vandham. After a brief dialogue, they decide to allow Tatsu to aid BLADE. The player then sees that the number on the BLADE Tower has dropped from 60% to 55%. After this chapter, the player is allowed to do Affinity missions and choose when to start the next chapter. Chapter Openings (4-10) Starting with Chapter 4, each chapter begins with Lin wanting to cook for the party and asking Cross what to make for Vandham. A comic relief scene between Lin and Tatsu follows, with the specific scene depending on the choice made.There are six choices, which remain the same for Chapters 4-10, but the player may not choose something that Lin has already made in a previous chapter (Lin does not finish in Chapter 8, and the choice selected can be selected again in Chapter 9 or 10). In all six choices, Tatsu asks what Lin is making, and Lin answers his question. However, Lin eventually suggests that Tatsu is to be the meat for the dish, to which Tatsu angrily states that he is not food and accuses Lin of setting him up. The scene then shifts to the food being served, and only after the food is finished and eaten that it is revealed that Tatsu was not used. The choices are: * Deep fried (Fried chicken) * Stew (Meat with wine sauce) * Paper-wrapped dish (Meat pie) * Dish broiled in soy sauce (Tandoori chicken) * Stir-fry (Chicken sautée) * Delicacy (Foie gras) Chapter 4: Ganglion Vandham reports that BLADE has found a Lifehold in Noctilum, the continent to the west of Primordia. Cross, Elma, and Lin are tasked with retrieving the Lifehold, and Tatsu insists on tagging along. As they leave Primordia, the party meets Lao, who is directing a Skell piloted by someone else to insert a Data Probe. After Lao notes Tatsu's similarities to a vegtable, causing Tatsu to throw another small tantrum, Lin introduces herself to Lao. As the party begins to leave, Lao offers to join them, to which Elma accepts. The group of five then set off for the target Lifehold. While in Noctilum, the party encounters another alien being, who introduces himself as L, a Mira merchant who appears to be familiar with the Nopon race. He then insists on aiding the party on their quests. The party then goes to the Lifehold. When the party arrives at the pod, they find that Prone have already begun destroying it. The party defeats the Prone Blasters, but are unable to keep the Lifehold from exploding. After the Lifehold is destroyed, Goetia appears. She reveals that she belongs to the Ganglion, a group of hostile species on Mira. As natives to Mira, the Ganglion believe it is their duty to wipe out all the humans. Goetia proceeds to attack the party. The party manages to defeat Goetia, but before they can finish her, another mech appears, summoning Goetia. The mech then flies off with Goetia in tow. After discussing the Ganglion threat, the party returns to New Los Angeles. L is introduced to Nagi and Maurice, who agree to allow L to aid BLADE. Nagi, Maurice, and Vandham are informed of the Ganglion, and the images of alien mech captured by the database reveal striking similarities to the Skells used by NLA. Maurice declares the Ganglion to be a threat to the humans. Chapter 5: The Manon Tribe Elma, Cross, Lin, Tatsu, Irina, and Gwin check the database, which reveals a spacecraft plummeting into Oblivia, the desert continent to the east of Primordia. Elma, Lin, Cross, and Tatsu decide to investigate the area. Upon arriving at the crash, Lin discovers another alien species. Lin and Elma then receive a signal from the aliens, in which it is revealed that they have also encountered the Ganglion. Tatsu tells them that the aliens are called Manon, and that they arrived on Mira about a year before the humans did. He also mentions that they have come in contact with the Nopon. He and the rest of the party then decide to meet the Nopon. When the party goes to greet the Manon, they are first afraid that the humans are Ganglion, but Tatsu says that they are Earthlings, while Elma tells the Manon that the humans are also being targeted by the Ganglion. The Manon then ask the party to destroy three machines to prove that they can be trusted. After destroying all three machines, the party reports back to the Manon, but find them under attack from Ganglion Skells. The party battles the Skells, allowing the Manon to escape. After the party defeats the Skells, Tatsu emerges from a nearby rock and begins a victory dance. One Skell, however, is not fully finished, and fires at Tatsu. Cross rushes to protect Tatsu, but is thrown back as the projectile hits and the mech explodes. Tatsu is unscathed, but Cross's left arm is blown off, revealing wires underneath. It is then revealed that Cross is an android built for battle, which serves as an explanation for his lack of dialogue. As protocol, Elma informs BLADE of Cross's emergency while Lin shuts down the android's functions. Cross later is powered back up in the Maintenance Center in New Los Angeles after a new, fully functional left arm is installed on him. Elma, Lin, and Tatsu greet him, and Elma explains to Cross his identity. She also reveals that the number on BLADE Tower is a countdown. As the White Whale crashed, part of the ship, which housed the actual humans, was lost. In fact, all the "humans" in NLA are B.B.s, or "Blue Blood" androids. Each B.B. is controlled by its corresponding human's consciousness, but the actual bodies are stored in the "Central Life Point." The BLADE Tower indicates the remaining time before the Central Life Point shuts down. Should the countdown reach 0 before the humans are released from the Central Life Point, the BBs will shut down and the humans on the White Whale will completely die. The Manon are then introduced to Vandham, Nagi, and Maurice, who decide to allow them into New Los Angeles. The Manon requests permission to dock their spacecraft in NLA, which they imply to have used to travel six million light-years. Maurice consents, and the spacecraft is pulled into the city, to the awe of the citizens of New Los Angeles. Chapter 6: Relic of the Stars The chapter begins with a battle between two factions, one of which is the Prone, the other seemingly wild monsters. The Prone are overpowered and the wild animals begin to leave the battlefield. The scene then changes to Goetia reporting to Luxaar aboard the Ganglion mothership about the Manon-Human alliance. The scene then changes to the standard chapter beginning. Elma, Lin, Cross, Tatsu, Lao, and L discuss the mechs that do not belong to New Los Angeles. The Frontier Net reports broken mechs from the battle in Noctilum, along with the monsters from the other faction. Elma, Lin, Lao, and Cross set out to investigate. On their way out, Lao begins a conversation with Lin. During this conversation, Lin reveals that her parents died before the Earth was destroyed, and she was on the White Whale to continue their work. Upon arriving at the site, they find the monsters still guarding the area, but manage to reach a broken mech to investigate. Elma notices that the Skell is running on what she believes is dark matter, indicating it is not an NLA Skell. The team decide to return to NLA. They alert Vandham, who sends helicopters to retrieve the Skell. After the helicopters retrieve the Skell, the party remains at the site. Tatsu then suggests a quick snack, and takes out a bento. Lin, horrified, immediately scolds Tatsu for packing food, which could attract wild animals. Unfortunately, the hostile creatures from before reemerge, and attack the party. The party defeats the first few waves, but are eventually overwhelmed. However, a Telethia appears and easily defeats the remaining monsters. It then turns towards the party, before inexplicably leaving. The team then returns to NLA to investigate the alien Skell. Vandham then announces development of a new model of Skell, Ares. At this point, Cross may apply for a Skell License. Luxaar summons two members of the Ganglion and tasks them with retrieving the lost Skell. Chapter 7: Trick Elma asks about Irina's whereabouts, and Vandham answers that her team has found a Lifehold in Oblivia. Elma, Lin, Cross, and Tatsu decide to go and help Irina, in the case of a Ganglion ambush. Meanwhile, BLADE Tower's countdown has dropped to 27%. Irina's team, which includes Gwin and Marcus, finds a group of alien mechs close to the location of the Lifehold. Elma and the party arrive, and Elma tells Irina to guard the Lifehold while she takes care of the mechs. After defeating the mechs, the party returns to Irina, who is at the Lifehold with Marcus. Irina is about to open it, when Elma suddenly tells her to get away from it. Right as Irina jumps off the rocks, Ganglion mechs attack, setting fire to the Lifehold. The lead mech, Arumandaru, is revealed to be piloted by Goetia, whom the party battles. Elma then explains to a shocked Irina about the Ganglion and their motives. Irina, Gwin, and their team then return to NLA, with the party following soon afterwards to report to Vandham. By the end of this chapter, BLADE Tower's countdown has reached 20%. Chapter 8: The Gathering Storm Although the standard chapter beginning starts, a siren sounds throughout New Los Angeles before Lin finishes preparing ingredients, signifying approaching enemy factions. BLADE then assembles in front of BLADE Tower while the Ganglion is seen approaching the city. BLADE, with the help of the Manon, prepare for the enemy assault. After the meeting, Elma, Lin, Cross, and Tatsu meet in BLADE Headquarters to develop NLA's defense strategy, putting Irina and Doug in charge of the Skells for the first line of defense. The party assembles outside NLA's eastern exit to confront the Ganglion. Meanwhile, Vandham mobilizes the first line of defense. The party then defeat several waves of Ganglion. After defeating several waves of land-based Ganglion, the party receives a signal from BLADE Headquarters, then realize that the primary Ganglion ship is approaching the city, flying over the city walls. Lao, who is guarding the Ganglion Skell retrieved from Noctilum, orders his team to mobilize, as guarding the Ganglion Skell would do no good should the Ganglion succeed in their invasion. Meanwhile, enemy mechs have entered New Los Angeles and begun destroying it. While watching the carnage, the invasion leaders, Ryyz and Dagahn, decide to participate in the battle, with Ryyz summoning a barrier around them and then smashing into the Commercial District. When the party arrives, they see Dagahn effortlessly and singlehandedly defeating two NLA Skells. Elma, Cross, and Lin proceed to battle Ryyz and Dagahn. Upon defeat, Ryyz causes an explosion in the Administrative District. Elma subsequently receives a message from Irina, stating that the Ganglion have managed to reclaim their Skell. It is revealed that the two Luxaar summoned at the end of Chapter 6 easily overwhelmed the faction guarding the Skell, before summoning three aircraft to tow it out of the city. As the two leave, Ga Derg expresses regret having to destroy the city. Irina then appears to report casualties faced by the Skell division. Afterwards, the party meets with Vandham and Lao to discuss the loss of the alien Skell. After some contemplation, Elma begins to grow suspicious of Lao and his motives for abandoning the Skell. The chapter ends with Luxaar being given the retrieved Skell. Chapter 9: The Wrothian Warrior Vandham reports that another Lifehold has been found, this time in Sylvalum, north of Primordia. Lin suspects that Sylvalum may be a base for the Ganglion. Cross, Elma, and Lin decide to check on the Lifehold. Meanwhile, BLADE Tower's countdown has dropped to 14%. Upon arriving in Sylvalum, the party finds Lao collapsed beside a rock. Lao tells them that he was confronted by Ganglion. He tries to help, but Lin convinces him to rest until his wounds have healed. Lao then directs Elma a little further north to the Lifehold. After a while, Elma begins to suspect something is wrong, and asks Lin if she can pick up any signals. Lin suddenly receives an alien signal, before multiple mechs descend, surrounding the party. Ga Derg and Ga Bow appear. They introduce themselves as Wrothian, who have allied with the Ganglion, before telling the party to stand down. Elma tells the party to comply, and they put away their weapons (Tatsu takes off his glasses and puts them on the ground). Ga Derg has orders to take the party to Luxaar, who Elma deduces to be the Ganglion leader's name. When asked why they are aiding the Ganglion, Ga Derg reveals that Luxaar is threatening to use the Wrothian as cannon fodder. Ga Derg also states that the Ganglion were originally afraid of the humans, although not of the BBs. After attempted diplomacy, the two parties battle. After Ga Derg is defeated, he summons the Vasara from underground and continues the battle. Upon defeat, Ga Derg acknowledges the prowess of the party. He then reveals that the Ganglion's base is located on the continent to the north before flying off, and Elma receives a report that Lao has safely been transported back to NLA. Lao later wakes up in New Los Angeles (in the same building that Cross woke up after he lost his arm), greeted by Doug. Luxaar is contacted by Ga Derg, who, after battling Elma, Cross, and Lin, decides to dissolve the Wrothian-Ganglion alliance, much to Luxaar's anger. Ga Derg, prince of the Wrothian, and Ga Bow are then seen rallying the Wrothian after declaring their independence from the Ganglion, while Ga Bow notes a change in Ga Derg's personality. Chapter 10: The Menace of Zu Pharg Vandham tells Elma, Cross, Lin, and Tatsu that he has received reports that the Ganglion have a spy in BLADE. The group agrees to track down the spy. They also discuss the information Ga Derg told the party, about Ganglion's base being in Cauldros, the continent north of Sylvalum. Meanwhile, the BLADE countdown has reached 9%. Ryyz and Dagahn are seen surveying a new Ganglion spacecraft, the Zu Pharg. They then pilot it out of the Ganglion base, with the intent on using it against the Earthlings. A Ganglion reports to Luxaar that Ryyz has piloted the Zu Pharg. As the party continues to connect Data Probes to the Frontier Net in Sylvalum, Lin becomes concerned that there has been no sign of Central Life. While Elma assures that Central Life is safe, Lin breaks down with apprehension. Elma tells her not to worry too much and comforts her. Just as they finish connecting the Data Probe, they encounter the Ganglion ship piloted by Ryyz. Ryyz then claims she will exterminate the humans using the ship. The party proceeds to battle the Zu Pharg ship. After Cross, Elma, and Lin manage to defeat the ships spawned by Zu Pharg, Ryyz, in frustration, transforms the ship into a large quadrupedal robot with a semi-humanoid torso and arms with bat-like wings. Eventually, the Zu Pharg falls, as Ryyz realizes the Earthlings' power in disbelief. She and Dagahn are subsequently consumed in an explosion as the Zu Pharg is destroyed. As the Zu Pharg falls, Elma reflects on Ga Derg's comment that the Ganglion feared the original form of humans. Chapter 11: Regrets Since all the choices for the chapter openings have been chosen at this point, Cross is given different choices for the chapter opening. Regardless, Lin ends up putting Tatsu in a pot while putting salt into the water. Suddenly, the four are summoned to the Skell warehouse, with the only information supplied being that Lao is there. Vandham and a BLADE team confront Lao. After Elma, Cross, Lin, Tatsu, Doug, Irina, and Gwin arrive, Lao reveals that he is the Ganglion spy. He then steals the Ares prototype, with the intent of giving it to the Ganglion. Vandham then reports that the Central Life Point has been located, which excites Lin and Tatsu. However, Lao holds the key to Central Life, prompting the party to travel to the Ganglion base in Cauldros to confront him. Meanwhile, BLADE Tower now shows 5%. Upon arriving at the Ganglion base, Elma checks for signals and confirm that Lao is nearby. The party manages to infiltrate the base, but a siren mobilizes all Ganglion lines of defense. The party makes its way to the heart of the base, where Lao awaits them. Lao reveals that his family was not chosen for emigration on the White Whale from Earth, and his resentment for the decision to only permit the elite on the Ark Ship fueled his anger towards New Los Angeles, causing him to join the Ganglion's objective of eliminating the humans. He then attacks using the Skell. The party ultimately manages to defeat Lao. Elma threatens to kill Lao for his betrayal, but Lin stands in her way, unwilling to let Lao die because of the relationship developed between the two, despite his wrongdoing. Cross ultimately sides with Lin, and their combined efforts convince Elma to stand down. Lao, realizing his wrongdoing, gives Lin the key to Central Life, then tells the party to leave him and return to New Los Angeles. As the party leaves, Lao expresses regret towards his actions. The party then reports to Vandham on Lao's circumstances. Chapter 12: Central Life: The Souls' Whereabouts The chapter begins with Maurice announcing to New Los Angeles about the discovery of Central Life's location. All members of BLADE are mobilized to retrieve data from Central Life. Central Life is revealed to be in the middle of the ocean north of Primordia, between Noctilum and Cauldros. Entire squadrons of Skells, piloted by all the named BLADE members, are subsequently sent to retrieve the data from Central Life. Upon approaching Central Life, BLADE finds the Ganglion attacking. Although a barrier deflects most of the attacks, BLADE is still wary of potential damage. Upon reaching the structure, Elma, Cross, Lin, Irina, Gwin, Doug, L, and Tatsu enter, while the other Skells stand guard. Luxaar receives reports that the Earthlings have found Central Life. After receiving reports about the barrier around Central Life, he resorts to going to Central Life himself to take care of the matters. The party enters Central Life, and Elma reveals strands of DNA for all Earth lifeforms on the White Whale. Each capsule includes the information and conscience of its lifeform, and the information can be used to restore the original lifeforms. Suddenly, part of the structure explodes, and a Ganglion Skell plows into Central Life. The Skell is piloted by Luxaar, who introduces himself to the party. He then enters his Skell, Vita, to battle the party. The mech is eventually defeated and explodes, slowly sinking into the pool in Central Life. Tatsu, L, and Lin consider throwing a party to celebrate the Ganglion's defeat, while Elma activates the supercomputer in Central Life, explaining its function to BLADE. Dozens of DNA capsules emerge, and Elma demonstrates recreation of the original lifeforms by transforming one DNA capsule's information into a cat. The other party members eagerly await returning to their original forms, but before any other lifeforms can be recreated, Luxaar suddenly emerges, alive, and cripples the computer, which causes numerous lizards to emerge from their capsule, mutated to have four lips. The lizards attack the humans, causing Luxaar to laugh with glee. Suddenly, Lao appears from above and stabs Luxaar in the back, while the party takes care of the mutated lizards. After Lao explains why he deferred back to the humans, the two fall into the pool. Lao leaves Luxaar to drown, and attempts to resurface. However, he becomes possessed by Luxaar and emerges from the pool as the Chimera Telethia. He immediately begins to outright destroy the DNA samples, prompting the party to attack. Although Lin tries to defend Lao again, Elma states that the Earthlings have suffered enough hardship, and that it needs to end. To Elma and Lin's surprise, Lao agrees with Elma. Lin reluctantly agrees to fight alongside Elma, but is encouraged once Cross gives her support. Eventually, the Chimera Telethia is defeated. Lao gives his last words regarding the future of humankind, before dissolving into a golden shower. Lin then finds that the Central Life system is intact, allowing BLADE to restore human life. The party then decides to depart. As the party begins to exit, Elma reveals that a member of an alien race entered human society and supplied technology and information. This person then became part of the evacuation plan. Elma then inputs a code on her BB, shutting it down. The party rushes to her in shock, but then hear Elma's voice. In the center of the platform, Elma's true body emerges, revealing that she is the alien she mentioned. She apologizes for having acted under a disguise the entire time, but is reassured that nothing would change just because of her different body. Nagi then contacts the party, congratulating them on ridding of the Ganglion threat and finding Central Life. The party then returns to New Los Angeles. Epilogue Some of Elma's backstory is revealed. She first arrived on Earth thirty years prior to the events of the game, warning of a war between alien races. With the help of Nagi, Elma supplied humans with technology, including Skells, BBs, and faster-than-light spacecraft. After the credits roll, Elma is seen at Central Life leading the extraction mission, while Nagi, Maurice, and Vandham oversee the mission from New Los Angeles. Elma enters the room with the supercomputer, but discovers that it was destroyed upon impact. This leaves BLADE clueless, as the destruction of the Central Life computer would have caused all the humans to die and all the BBs to shut down, yet the BBs are still functional. The scene then shifts to a beach. The scene then reveals Lao's BB in human form being approached by an unidentified character. Suddenly, his eyes open. The screen then goes black, and the words "This story is never ending" appears. Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X